skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vijuhl the Lifter
Vijuhl the Lifter is an Imperial thief and an important member of the Thieves Guild in Riften and beyond. He previously completed jobs for Maven Black-Briar, but after a violent scuffle with Maul, he was cast away, and was approached by Brynjolf. His initiation was to acquire Mercer's signature weapon, a Dwarven Sword of Devouring, which he stole from Irkngthand unaided. Biography Nothing is known about his past other than he grew up in the orphanage, and was adopted as a slave of Maven Black-Briar. Once he was discharged, he became a beggar and resorted to stealing from the merchants in Riften. Though he made a mistake placing his hand in Brynjolf's knapsack, whereas Brynjolf caught him. Instead of calling the guard, he asked if the beggar would aid him, and if he did, he would join the real thieves and be in riches. Thieves Guild Life As his alias suggests, the Lifter, he would perform heavy bedlam assignments for the guild. He would steal many items to get a given value on the black market in any assigned Hold. Illegally taking an item from any house, from shack to castle. He is diagnosed with Witbane, a harsh disease which renders him incapable of spontaneous activities, which makes his jobs very rare. After every mission, he needs to think for a while before he is able to carry another operation out, else he would enter a catatonic seizure if not done. Survival Wars (ALT) Probability of Norrid's Victory occurs P (A) = n (A) / n (S). Probability of'' Vijuhl's Victory occurs P (A') = 1 - P (A). Percentage: Norrid:54% ''Vijuhl:56% Edge: Norrid: Armor Vijuhl: Agility Conflict The battle begins with Vijuhl running a trail back to Riften, hauling a large bag of ornaments from Whiterun. In a field, he hears someone making loud noises and decides to investigate. He finds Norrid snoring underneath a tree, where he goes every day to avoid duty. Vijuhl watches as Norrid has a nice set of money strung on his hip. Vijuhl lays his pack in a bush and dashes silently to Norrid, and is a mere five steps away. Norrid awakens, hearing the slightest branch crumple beneath Vijuhl's toes. Norrid propels his arm up, Vijuhl reacts just in time, but is still hit. Blood trickles from a scarpe left from Norrid's bracer. Vijuhl lost his balance and landed hard on his back, but was able to control his momentum and turn it into a roll, dispersing the fall. "Thief! I'll have your hands!" Norrid shouts getting up. Vijuhl unsheathes his whipchain from its holster and brushes the blood off his chin. Norrid grips his Battle axe laying beside him and roars loudly, echoing slightly amongst the foliage. Vijuhl slowly walks closer to Norrid, which prompts him to raise his axe in defense. "May the better man win." Vijuhl calmly remarks to him, but Norrid only responds by charging at him and wildly swinging his axe. Vijuhl swiftly moves and does back-flips to dodge Norrid's violent thrusts. Norrid roars out at Vijuhl again, but Vijuhl remains calm as he unleashes his whipchain from its still closed position and begins to swing it around. He tries to bend it around his leg and strike Norrid, but the Battle Axe intercepts the blow. Norrid prepares to swing the Battle Axe again, but Vijuhl swings the whipchain and wraps it around the blade of the Axe. The two pull on the rope to gain control of the Battle Axe. Norrid then angrily throws the weapon to his ground, causing Vijuhl to fall back. Vijuhl quickly preforms a cartwheel to keep his balance and remain standing. He makes a run for the trees, forcing Norrid to give chase after retrieving his Axe. Vijuhl finds his sack of possessions and spear inside the bush and picks them up before resuming his escape. He eventually stops and turns to fight Norrid, who is now armed with his Battle Axe once again. Vijuhl quickly pulls out his Whip Chain once more and begins to swing it at Norrid. Norrid blocks the blows before Vijuhl lunges at him and swings fiercely. Norrid jumps out of the way and watches Vijuhl drop to the floor. He tries to close in with his Battle Axe, but Vijuhl swings the Whip Chain above him and keeps Norrid at bay. Eventually, he bounces his body into the air briefly and swings the chain under him. He wraps it around Norrid's Battle Axe and pulls at it. Norrid manages to hold on to his weapon, but the distraction allows Vijuhl to get back up. Norrid thrusts his Battle Axe, but Vijuhl easily slides under it and runs to his Staff and sword. Norrid runs after Vijuhl, chasing him to a more open field. Eventually, Vijuhl throws his Whipchain to the ground and springs into a fighting stance with his Staff. Norrid watches as Vijuhl begins to twirl his Staff around. The two begin to swing their weapon at the other, continuously blocking each others blow. Eventually, the Battle Axe breaks Vijuhl's Staff, leaving Vijuhl without a weapon. Vijuhl slowly backs up, and Norrid begins to fiercely attack him. Vijuhl tries to dodge the Battle Axe, but eventually gets hit. Norrid tries to sweep Vijuhl off his feet, but Vijuhl flips into the air and avoids the blow. Vijuhl picks up his Sword, and readies himself as Norrid tries to attack again. He effortlessly blocks the Battle Axe before slicing Norrids hands. Norrid tries to come at him unarmed, but Vijuhl swings his sword, cutting into Norrid's armor, barely scraping his stomach. Norrid becomes infuriated and charges at Vijuhl, sending him to the floor. Vijuhl flipped Norrid onto his back and applied a choke hold. He tried to free himself, but ultimately failed. Barely holding on, he raised is arms, naturally raising his shoulders and loosening his grip. Norrid turned towards him and elbowed him in the side. Vijuhl kicks him away and quickly jumps back up. Vijuhl pulls out his dagger, and Norrid grabs his dagger. It was a stand off. Who won? Category:Thieves Guild Member Category:Imperial